Robbie Not-So-Rotten
by Stingificant
Summary: A grown Stephanie returns to LazyTown 10 years later.
1. Chapter 1

I lugged my heavy suitcase out of the taxi that had just dropped me off at my uncle's house for the month. It was soon to be my 18th birthday, and I knew Uncle was preparing me a surprise party, even though it was supposed to be secret. Uncle had been dropping heavy hints when I spoke to him on the phone. I hadn't seen him in the flesh for nearly 10 years now, since I left LazyTown to go back home after summer had ended. I'd tried to keep in touch with my friends, but eventually the letters had petered out after a couple of months or so. We'd just gone our separate ways - I'd made new friends since Mum and Dad divorced and Dad and I had moved to another town - I couldn't stay with Mum. She was an alcoholic, and she had to go to rehab. We hadn't heard from her since. Just as I was about to knock on the door, it was flung open, and Uncle stood there, looking somewhat younger, in a snazzy new-looking suit. "Hello, Uncle!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him. "How have you been?" A few months after I'd left LazyTown, Uncle had finally popped the question to his years-long flame, Bessie Busybody, his secretary, and they'd got married hurriedly a few weeks later. I didn't get the chance to go to the wedding as Mum was kicking up another fuss about custody, and it wasn't the sort of time I could go at such short notice. Nevertheless, they were very happy together. But then, two years ago, Bessie was struck with throat cancer. She had smoked like a chimney for years, and it had finally caught her up. She died four months after she had been diagnosed. I hadn't been able to attend her funeral, as it was a very small and select one with only Uncle. I'd spoken to Uncle on the phone after it had happened, and he seemed upset, but brave, and I admired him for that. When I love someone as much as I know he loved Bessie, I will never let them go.

Uncle and I caught up over the next few hours. He told me he still felt a little upset sometimes because of Bessie, but he was improving. He'd reinvented himself into a new Milford Man. He had the support of Stingy, Pixel, Ziggy and Trixie, Sportacus and even Robbie had been sympathetic from time to time. Stingy had recently become interested in family history, and was constantly pouring over books and computers, trying to see if he had any royal blood. At the moment, he wasn't successful with his quest. Pixel had nearly been done for hacking into Facebook, but the blame had been put onto some poor innocent 14-year-old boy in Indonesia. Ziggy had been setting up his own Sports Candy ™ (They were successful on getting a trademark on it) business, along with the help of Sportacus. I laughed when I heard this. Ziggy sure loved his sweets, and he was finally doing something with his passion. And Trixie? Well, I heard that Trixie had got a bit off the rails when she was 14, and had got involved with some shady characters. She gave birth at 16, to a lovely little boy, according to Uncle, called Buster. He must be one now. Sportacus was busy with helping Ziggy with the Sports Candy ™ business, and Robbie, well he had kept quiet for the past few years. I wondered if he was planning some huge disaster, but Uncle shook his head "No," he said sadly, "Not even that. I don't know if he's very happy nowadays. He's basically a recluse, but I see him sometimes walking round LazyTown, and he looks so depressed." I looked at Uncle. He smiled sadly, and stood up. "Now, Stephanie, I'm sure you'd like to go and see your friends, wouldn't you?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Go on, then," he said, "I have some duties, anyway." I grabbed my bag, and rushed out the door.

As I walked down the street, I couldn't seem to remember the way, but my legs definitely seemed to. I arrived at the Sports Field, and saw a tall, muscular, blond young man juggling Sports Candy™ and putting them in crates. "Ziggy?" I whispered, walking closer. The young man turned around. He dropped the Sports Candy ™ and hastily picked it up, so not to bruise it.

"Stephanie?" He gasped, "But - but - the Mayor said you were gone forever! That you'd never come back! You know, what with your Mum being an alcoholic and addicted..." Ziggy trailed off. "...sorry."

I waved my hand dismissively. "It's fine," I said, "I didn't think I'd ever come back either. But look at you, Ziggy! You've grown into quite the young man!" Ziggy went a bit pink and smiled.

"Thanks, Stephanie," he said, "And you, too. The pink has gone!" I looked down at myself. I was wearing a branded t-shirt, black skinny jeans and Converse.

"Yeah. It went years ago! I just thought it was time for a change. Time to grow up."


	2. Chapter 2

We walked to Pixel's, and Ziggy was telling me about his and Sportacus's Sports Candy ™ business. Apparently, it had really taken off, and they were shipping to all corners of the globe. "We've made a lot of money," Ziggy said, kicking a small stone into the road. "And I guess things have really looked up for me - I'm much richer. If Sportacus and I carry on the way we are, I could make millions." I was flabbergasted. I had never expected this of Ziggy - not in a horrible way, just in a 'Ziggy couldn't count to thirty by the time he was eight" way. But now, well, he was a normal girl's dream - that chiseled face, perfectly-styled hair, those muscles bursting through his t-shirt, his moody yet tender personality. But I was no normal girl. Ziggy and I caught up a bit more, and eventually arrived at Pixel's house - or at least that's what Ziggy told me. It was a low-key bungalow, with cream paint and a wooden door with a mock stained-glass design on it and a door-knocker."W-what happened to Pixel's old house - you know, the blue one with the huge satellite on it and all those antennas?" I said, confusedly.

"Pixel didn't want that clutter anymore and moved. Simple as that. His room has completely changed too - he has cupboards with all his electronics in and things. Only his computer and television and game consoles are on display." We walked up to the door and Ziggy knocked on the door-knocker. It opened after about twenty seconds of waiting, and Pixel was there. He looked pretty much the same, although gone was the red hair and the headset - his hair was a dark brown/black colour, and he had on a modest plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. He was taller, but still the same kind of shape - just a protruding Adam's Apple. "Oh, hey, Stephanie," Pixel said, a bit bemused. He was staring at me, and it was a bit awkward for me. "Hi, Pixel!" I exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know," Pixel said, still staring, "Time can change a lot, right?" I nodded. Pixel stared for a couple more awkward seconds and then waved us both in, with a nod to Ziggy. "Come on into my room. Stingy's there - he's currently using my computer to see whether he is in the Greek royal family tree." I laughed. That sounded like Stingy alright. I noticed there has been no mention of Trixie, though, which was strange because she was part of the gang. "Trixie?" I quizzed. Pixel shrugged. "I don't know anymore. No one does. She has Buster to look after now. I also think she's a little depressed. We've tried cheering her up but...well, it's a lost cause, really, isn't it, Ziggy?" Ziggy nodded. Pixel opened the door to his room, and a young, dapper man was sitting at the computer.

He turned around when the three entered the room. "Can you please be quiet? I am doing some research, and if I don't give it my full concentration, well, IT WILL NOT TURN OUT THE WAY I WANT IT TO! Oh. Stephanie." Stingy looked me up and down, and fixed his brown hair, and brushed down his Ralph Lauren jumper. "I do apologise for looking such a mess. I didn't know you were coming. If I did, I wouldn't look so - well - dirty." Stingy, apologising without being asked?! This was a rarity. I noticed some red slightly creeping onto his cheeks. Ziggy cleared his throat. "Drink, anyone?" Pixel shook his head. "No, we were just going out. You need to come too, Ziggy, remember?" Pixel gave him a look. Pixel nodded in realisation. "Ah, yes. Stephanie, this is a bit secretive, so is it okay if you give this a miss?" I nodded. I knew exactly what they were referring to - my 'secret' 18th birthday party. "I think I'll go and see Trixie. Does she still live in the same place?"

"Yes," Stingy said, "I'll walk you over. I'll meet you guys at the place later." Pixel looked annoyed, and Stingy gave him a triumphant look. So Stingy and I walked to Trixie's house, and Stingy informed me that he knew for certain he was part of a royal family. "You know, any girl would be lucky to be with a member of royalty," Stingy chuckled. I laughed at him.

"Stingy, do you seriously think you're royal?"

"I knew I was royal." He shrugged and smiled. "When I'm inheriting millions, you'll be sorry you didn't jump on the train while it was at the station."

"Oh, Stingy. If it makes you happy."

"It does. It's one of the only things I feel happy about. One of two." He fixtated me with a look. "One of two dreams I have." I felt slightly uncomfortable under Stingy's gaze.

"What's the other dream?" I asked. Stingy gave me that look again.

"You'll find out," he said. "Look, we're here!" I guess I'll see you soon. How long are you here for?"

"I'm not sure," I said, "I want to take a year off before college, get a bit more back on my feet. So I could be here for a while, I guess."

Stingy grinned. "Perfect," he said, and walked off.

* * *

A voice shouted "Buster! You're not having anymore candy!" as I approached the door. It was flung open, and a woman wearing a red checked flannel shirt and skinny blue jeans and flip-flops answered the door. She had long brown hair piled on top of her head, and she was tired but underneath all that tiredness she was beautiful. I knew it was Trixie in an instant. She stared at me. "Stephanie?" She said. It was a rare occasion for her to call me my actual name and not Pinky. "Hi, Trixie. How are you?" She stood, dazed.

"Sorry about me acting like this. I just haven't thought about you in ten years. No offence. I've just had so much to think about you haven't really entered my mind." I nodded in a friendly manner. "I've heard." She looked slightly panicked.

"You don't think any less of me, do you?" She said, ashamed.

"Of course not, Trixie! You're my friend! How could I?" She gave a watery smile.

"I'd invite you in, but Buster is being a menace. If I see you around, we'll go and have a drink or something?" I nodded. "And I guess I'll see you at your party...oh shit. Shouldn't have said that. And mind my swearing!" I giggled.

"It's fine, I already know. Let's just say Uncle's not the best at keeping secrets."

"Don't I know!" We laughed together, and it was just like old times. But then Buster started crying, and Trixie said "Sorry to kick you out, but I really must see to Buster. See you around, Stephanie." She grinned, and closed the door.


End file.
